


Passion

by doctor_84



Category: The BossHoss
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_84/pseuds/doctor_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Time.</p><p>The Last part oft the Bingo Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

1\. First time 

So...es ist getan!  
Heut war der letzte Tag für die Bingochallenge.  
Daher auch die vielen Updates. :p Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.

Das hier ist mein Joker.

Er ist dem prof, Frl. Schmidt und der lieben paper gewidmet. Ohne Euch hätte ich hier nie solange durchgehalten und schon so manches mal alles hingeworfen.  
Also ein ganz großes Dankeschön für Eure Geduld und die vielen Inspirationen! ♥

Ich hoffe Euch gefällt es!

Eure doctor

 

Passion - first time (8.497 Wörter – 31/01/14)

~ Herbst 2011 ~

Unser Gespräch wollte mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen, beschäftigte mich jede freie Minute die ich hatte. So albern es vielleicht auch war, aber das hier - das machte mir schlichtweg Angst.  
Umso länger wir jetzt zusammen waren, desto unsicherer und ungeduldiger wurde ich was dieses Thema betraf.

Da nützte Sascha sein gutes Zureden nicht einmal mehr was. Zumal es meinem Großen doch nicht anders ging. Auch für ihn war das alles mehr als neu.  
Auf der einen Seite dankbar, das alles mit ihm zu erleben - diese Erfahrungen nur mit ihm zu teilen. Auf der anderen Seite wäre es vielleicht einfacher, wenn zumindest einer von uns schon ein wenig Erfahrung hätte.  
Verbannte den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder, konnte - wollte mir nicht vorstellen dass mein Sasch schon jemand anderen so nah gekommen war.

Nur...?  
Schüttelte meinen Kopf.  
Oder?  
Bedeutete es nicht, wenn ich mir darüber Gedanken machte, dass ich mich entschieden hatte? In dem ich Sascha die Erfahrung zu schieben wollte, dass ich mich ihn unterordnen würde?

Konnte ich mir wirklich vorstellen das er...?

Seufzte leise als ich an die letzten Tag dachte. Spürte wieder die Wärme und das Kribbeln und gleichzeitig wie sehr ich Sascha vermisste. War mein Großer doch mit seinen Kleinen für ein paar Tage zu seinen Eltern gefahren. Würde heute erst wiederkommen. Endlich.  
Viel zu lange her, dass ich ihn berühren und schmecken konnte.  
Wollte Sascha endlich wieder spüren. Mich in seinen dunklen Augen verlieren.  
Mich von ihm halten lassen oder ihn halten. Immer wieder meine Finger durch seine Haare kraulen.  
Ich vermisste ihn und das ganz schrecklich.

Vergrub meinen Kopf in seinem Kissen und sog Saschas Geruch ein. Stellte frustriert fest, dass dieser schon fast verblasst war.  
Wälzte mich noch einige Minuten unruhig im Bett hin und her, eh ich mich dann doch entschied, meine Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen.  
Saß noch einen kleinen Augenblick unschlüssig auf der Bettkante und blickte mit unruhigem Blick in meinem Schlafzimmer hin und her.  
Fokussierte schließlich meinen Nachttisch und wieder war da dieses Kribbeln, meine Hände zuckten nervös.  
Weigerte mich einen Blick in die Schublade zu werfen, wurde allein bei dem Gedanken an deren Inhalt rot.

Ich war weiß Gott nicht prüde. Aber das übertraf selbst meine Vorstellungen. Und dennoch war ich derjenige der es gekauft hatte…

Sofort waren die Erinnerungen wieder da wie dieses Ding dort gelandet war.  
Ließ mich unwillkürlich Schmunzeln und mir die Frage stellen - ob wir uns besonders dämlich benahmen?  
Denn eigentlich war es doch das normalste auf der Welt.  
Sex mit dem Menschen den man liebte! Und das wir uns liebten stand außer Frage.

Sascha und ich hatten den Tag vor seinem Urlaub wieder darüber gesprochen. Waren schließlich aufgrund unser beider Unsicherheit auf die Idee gekommen, uns ein wenig im Internet zu informieren. Da wir beide jedoch nicht unbedingt die Theoretiker waren, haben wir es mit entsprechenden Filmen versucht.  
Allerdings ist es bei einem Versuch geblieben. Schafften es nicht, uns auch nur fünf Minuten das Video anzutun. Hatte es doch nichts gemeinsam mit dem was wir beide suchten.

Also blieb dann wohl doch nur der theoretische Teil.  
Hatten uns dem ergeben. Und während Sascha einen Arm um mich geschlungen hatte, mir immer wieder über die Seite strich, lasen wir uns diverse Internetseiten durch.  
Kalte und heiße Schauer rannen im Wechsel über meinen Rücken.  
Wusste nicht ob wir - ob ich das wirklich konnte.  
Las immer wieder was von viel Zeit, Vorsicht und Vertrauen. Etwas, dass ich ohne zu zögern mit Sascha in Verbindung brachte.  
Auch von diversen Hilfsmitteln.

Wie es funktionierte, das war uns beiden klar. Ganz auf den Kopf gefallen waren wir auch in diesem Punkt nicht.  
Nur wie man es eben am besten anstellen sollte - die Antworten die ich dort fand, waren mir fast zu viel.

Und dennoch musste ich zugeben das es mich irgendwie erregt hatte. Die Vorstellung das Sascha mich auf diese Weise - Ohne es zu wollen, oder etwas dagegen tun zu können, bin ich hart geworden. Spürte an Saschas unruhigen hin und her gerutsche, an der Art wie er mich weiter streichelte, dass es ihm da scheinbar nicht anders ging.  
Hatten uns keine Sekunde später in den Armen gelegen. Wild und hungrig geküsst. Ich auf seinem Schoss. Streichelnd hatten wir uns gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt gebracht. Brauchten in diesem Moment nicht mehr.  
Und dennoch war die Sehnsucht da ihn intensiver zu spüren, konnte in Saschs Blick sehen dass es bei ihm genauso war.  
Und dennoch hatten wir es an diesem Abend dabei belassen. Waren noch zusammen duschen gegangen und hatten uns anschließend Arm in Arm in unser Bett gekuschelt.  
Das letzte Mal für die nächsten Tage.

Jedoch hatte mich dieser Abend nicht mehr losgelassen. Tat es ja jetzt immer noch nicht.  
Hatte mir immer wieder die Frage gestellt wie es wäre? Ob ich wirklich in der Lage war, die Kontrolle vollkommen abzugeben?  
War nur auf eine Antwort gekommen...Und zwar, das ich doch genau das jetzt schon tat.  
Sascha war mein Fels. Er war derjenige der mir meine Unsicherheit nahm, mir den Halt gab.  
Warum sollte es sich ändern?  
Konnte es doch gar nicht.  
Sex mit Sascha konnte nur wundervoll werden...

Diese Erkenntnis ließ mich an einem Abend mutig werden und den kleinen Erotikladen ein paar Straßen weiter aufsuchen. Wollte mich nur umsehen, vielleicht ein wenig informieren. Doch ging mein Plan nicht so ganz auf.  
Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit der Verkäuferin, irgendwie schien sie mich schon beim Betreten des Ladens durchschaut zu haben, ein paar versteckten Tipps und mit einer kleinen Tüte bewaffnet, verließ ich eine halbe Stunde später wieder das Geschäft.

Noch nie, wirklich noch nie war mir etwas so peinlich gewesen.

Und jetzt lag diese Tüte in meinem Nachttisch, immer wieder hatte ich sie herausholen wollen und mich dann doch nicht getraut. 

Was würde Sascha nur dazu sagen? War es überhaupt in seinem Sinne? Oder wäre er vollkommen geschockt?  
Würde er mich letztendlich vollkommen für verrückt halten?  
Im Grunde benahm ich mich doch gerade nicht besser als ne sechzehnjährige Jungfrau.

Riss mich letztendlich von meinen Gedanken los und schob sie in eine dunkle Ecke. Musste jetzt ruhiger werden, es einfach auf mich zukommen lassen. Alleine sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen würde mir eh nicht weiter helfen. Eher im Gegenteil, würde mich nur noch verrückter machen.

Irgendwie gelang es mir den Tag zu überstehen, hatte mich dir meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt meine Wohnung wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Wollte ja schließlich nicht mit unnützer Hausarbeit Saschas und meine Zeit verschwenden.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte ich es mir dann auf der großen Couch gemütlich gemacht. Eingemummelt in eine flauschige Decke, döste ich doch tatsächlich noch einmal ein.

 

Eine leichte Bewegung weckte mich, das Gefühl von vertrauter Nähe ließ mich wohlig Seufzen. Spürte eine Hand in meinen Haaren, liebevoll durch meine ungegelten Strähnen streichen.  
Ohne die Augen zu öffnen wusste ich, dass Sascha wieder da war.  
Endlich hatte ich ihn wieder.  
"Mhhhh", brummte ich zufrieden. Rutschte noch ein wenig näher zu ihm heran und musste nicht lange warten, wurde sofort in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, direkt an den vertrauten Körper.  
"Bist wieder da...", murmelte ich behaglich, vergrub meine Nasen dabei an seinem Hals und rieb dort über die weiche Haut. Sog seinen vertrauten und schmerzlich vermissten Geruch ein.  
"Bin ich.", erwiderte er leise. Spürte bereits im nächsten Moment seine Hand unter meinem Shirt. Warm und federleicht über meinen Rücken streichend. Die andere vergraben in meinen Haaren.

Saschas Nähe war genau das was ich mir die ganze Zeit gewünscht hatte.  
Meine Gefühlswelt spielte gerade völlig verrückt. Überwältigt von der Intensität, das was er gerade in mir auslöste, vergrub ich mich noch weiter in seinen Armen.  
„Hey Kleiner. Alles gut?“, hörte ich ihn leise gegen meine Haare murmeln, nickte nur. Den Griff an seinem Hemd noch ein wenig festigend.  
Ich brauchte ihn jetzt einfach so nah wie es nur ging bei mir.

Verteilte kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals, fuhr mit meiner Nase seine Wange auf und ab und küsste ihn dann direkt unter seinem Ohr. Spürte die kleinen Schauer die durch seinen Körper gingen. Hörte das leise, völlig zufriedene Seufzen.  
Wusste, dass auch Sascha mich vermisst hatte. Jetzt glücklich war mich wieder in seinen Armen zu halten. Doch reichte mir das nicht.  
Nicht jetzt, nicht nach einer Woche in der wir uns nicht gesehen hatten.  
„Brauch dich näher Sasch…“, murmelte ich unter den Küssen gegen seine Haut. Sein Griff in meinen Haaren wurde augenblicklich fester. „…hast mir gefehlt.“  
„Du mir auch.“, hauchte er, eh seine Lippen endlich die meinigen fanden. Sanft dirigierte er meinen Kopf in die gewünschte Richtung. Und endlich war es soweit. Zufrieden schloss ich meine Augen.  
Wie sehr hatte ich diese einfache Berührung vermisst. Den sanften Druck, seinen Geschmack. Wollte mehr davon.  
Stupste mit meiner Zunge gegen seine Unterlippe – forderte ihn heraus. Musste – konnte nicht mehr warten. Wollte ihn endlich wieder schmecken.  
Und Sasch reagierte sofort, öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt, kam mir entgegen. Wir beide stöhnten wohlig in den Kuss als unsere Zungen sich trafen.

Zog mich kurz zurück, nur um den Kuss dann noch viel intensiver fortzusetzen.  
Tastete mit meiner Zunge jeden Winkel ab, kostete ihn – brauchte mehr davon.  
Meine Finger fuhren fahrig über seine Seiten, wanderten zu seinem Bauch und fuhren die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes entlang, löste die kleinen Knöpfe vom Stoff, Stück für Stück arbeitete ich mich an ihm hinunter. Streifte schließlich den Stoff über seine Brust. Nahm zur selben Zeit wahr, wie er an meinem Shirt zupfte, es mit seiner Hand immer weiter nach oben schob.  
Musste mich von ihm lösen, brauchten Luft – wollte ihn auch ansehen. Ahnte was für ein Blick mich treffen würde und dennoch verschlug es mir fast den Atem.

Saschas Augen waren dunkel, die Lust stand in ihnen geschrieben. Erregt funkelte er mich an. Ahnte das ich genauso schaute – mich kaum noch konzentrieren konnte.  
„Sasch…“, raunte ich, war mein Shirt einen Wimpernschlag später los und fand mich erneut in einen Kuss verwickelt wieder.  
Stand ihm in nichts nach, ließ meine Hände jetzt ebenso unter sein Shirt gleiten und schob es nach oben. Der störende Stoff war nur noch im Weg. Hielt mich von meinem eigenen Ziel ab.  
Rutschte ein wenig hin und her bis ich mich auf Saschas Schoß wiederfand. Bereits jetzt schon unsere Erregung spüren konnte. Nicht das es daran Zweifel gab, nicht im geringstem. Aber allein so auf ihm zu sitzen, sein Becken dicht an meinem – spürte wie ich noch härter wurde.  
Zog ihm mit einem Ruck das Shirt über den Kopf und drückte ihn dann wieder in die Sofakissen. Die ganze Zeit sich seines verlangenden Blickes bewusst.

Begann damit seinen Kieferknochen zu küssen. Ließ meine Zunge und meine Zähne abwechselnd über die weiche Haut gleiten. Wanderte immer ein Stückchen tiefer. Seinen Hals entlang. Biss kurz in die empfindliche Haut an seinem Schlüsselbein und entlockte ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen.  
Wunderte mich einen Moment wo ich den Mut her nahm, ließ mich davon einfach leiten.  
An seinen Brustwarzen angekommen umspielte ich sie mit meiner Zunge, blies meinen heißen Atem drauf. Sein großer Körper erzitterte unter mir. Sein Becken entwickelte ein Eigenleben.  
Knabberte und leckte mich über seinen Oberkörper, rieb meine Nase über seine Brust. Liebte es sein Brusthaar zu spüren. Die Haarlinie die über seinen Bauch nach unten führte, mir indirekt den Weg wies den ich jetzt gehen wollte. Leckte mich daran entlang. Verweilte an seinem Bauchnabel, kostete ihn, meinen Griff fest an seine Hüften gelegt. Hielt ihn ruhig unter mir, brauchte gerade die Kontrolle.

Es war nicht das erste Mal das ich Sasch auf diese Art befriedigte und dennoch – es war jedes Mal wieder Aufregend.

Meine Zunge stupste seinen Nabel an, umspielte ihn, glitt nur quälend langsam weiter nach unten. Die Geräusche die den Mund meines Großen verließen, faszinierten mich. Spornten mich an. Strich mit meiner Hand immer wieder seinen Oberschenkel entlang. Ihn neckend und noch ein wenig mehr in den Wahnsinn treibend. Freute mich schon auf den Moment wo er mir das zurückgab.  
Saschas Hand krallte sich in meine Haare, nur kurz, Finger gingen sofort in ein sanftes Streicheln über.  
Ohne weiter zu zögern öffnete ich seine Jeans, Knopf für Knopf, zog sie ein wenig auf und deutete ihm an seinen Hintern zu heben. Sasch folgte mir sofort, eilig zog ich ihm Jeans samt Shorts über die Hüften. Streifte er ihm den unnützen Stoff ab, gefolgt von seinen Socken.  
Hatte ihn endlich vor mir. Nur Sascha, kein Stück Stoff verhüllte seinen wundervollen Körper. Verlor mich einen Moment in der Betrachtung. Konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen.  
Sein Brustkorb hob sich schnell, sein Blick lag auf mir, verschleiert, lustverhangen. Die Lippen geschwollen, einen Spalt offen. Erotik pur.  
Erregt und bereit lag er vor mir, konnte sehen wie die Spitze seiner Erregung bereits verdächtig glitzerte.  
Hörte mich selbst vor Erregung knurren. Einen Moment erschrocken über meine eigene Reaktion. Nur einen kleinen Moment. Und schon war ich wieder über ihn.  
Küsste seinen Bauch, seine Lenden. Meine Hände gingen wieder darin über, über seine Brust und seinen Oberschenkel zu graulen.  
Streifte mit meiner Wange seinen Schaft und entlockte ihm ein tiefes Grollen.  
Wieder war da seine Hand in meinen Haaren, presste mich ungeduldig gegen sein Becken und ich verstand die stumme Bitte. Tat ihm endlich den Gefallen und ließ meine Zungenspitze über seinen Schaft gleiten.  
Konnte nur mit Mühe das Aufbäumen seines Beckens verhindern.  
Beschäftigte mich mit seiner Spitze, kostete seinen eigenen Geschmack. Meine eigene Härte fast schmerzhaft in meiner eigenen Jeans eingezwängt.  
Saugte an seiner Spitze und ließ meine Zunge immer wieder über den Spalt gleiten, presste sie dagegen und erhielt ein weiteres tiefes und verlangendes Stöhnen.  
Sascha zuckte unter mir – hatte ihn fast so weit.  
Doch das reichte mir heute nicht. Wollte mehr – wollte ihn spüren.

Nahm ihn tief in meinen Mund, saugte kurz an seiner Länge und ließ dann wieder von ihm ab.

Nur um an seinem Körper nach oben zu robben. Ihn in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.  
Sofort schlangen seine Arme sich um mich und er blickte mich an. Versank in seinem Blick.  
„Schlaf mit mir Sasch.“, raunte ich gegen seine Lippen, eh ich die meinigen wieder darauf presste…

***

Alec trieb mich gerade in den Wahnsinn.  
Wie er seine Wange gegen meine Härte rieb, die Stoppeln seines Bartes auf meiner empfindlichen Haut. Konnte seinen Kopf nur an mich pressen, die Reibung intensivieren. Nur für einen kurzen Moment, mir schnell wieder bewusst was ich tat.  
Ging darin über ihn durch die Haare zu streicheln, ihn zu ermutigen weiter zu machen. Wusste doch wie unsicher er dabei war.

Liebte ihn noch mehr für seinen Mut den er da gerade aufbrachte.  
Überhaupt das er sich immer mehr auf mich – auf uns einließ.

Biss mir auf die Lippen als seine raue Zunge über meine Härte glitt, sich schließlich um meine Spitze wand. Spürte wie die Erregung immer weiter in mir hinaufstieg, förmlich aus mir herausfloss. Seine Zunge machte mich verrückt. Die gezielten Bewegungen, nahm kaum noch was anderes war. Nur Alec und sein Mund. Das was er mit mir anstellte.  
Versuchte ihm immer wieder mit meinem Becken entgegen zu kommen, ohne Erfolg.

Und endlich nahm er mich ganz auf. Ließ mich die herrliche Wärme seines Mundes spüren. Viel zu schnell vorbei. Wollte – brauchte mehr. Stand so kurz vor meinem Höhepunkt  
Plötzlich war er wieder über mir und zog mich in einen tiefen, alles verlangenden Kuss. Braune Augen funkelten mich an. Konnte in ihnen all die Gefühle sehen, die ebenso in mir vorhanden waren.  
„Schlaf mit mir Sasch.“, wisperte er gegen meine Lippen, eh ich die seinigen wieder zu spüren kam.

Versuchte die Bitte zu verarbeiten. Er konnte doch unmöglich – nicht jetzt, nicht wo ich überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Wollten uns doch Zeitlassen, es langsam angehen – uns kennen lernen.

Löste den Kuss und drückte ihn ein Stück von mir weg, suchte seinen Blick. Hielt ihn und lächelte ihn sanft an. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich mit Alec, so das er neben mir lag, dicht an meinen Körper gepresst. Spürte die raue Jeans an meinem Schaft, das Gefühl ließ mich erschaudern.  
Versuchte es zu ignorieren, mich nur auf den Mann neben mir zu konzentrieren. Sucht nach einer Antwort auf seine Bitte.  
Meine rechte Hand glitt flach über seine Brust, mit der linken hatte ich mich abgestützt, blickte ihn an.  
Sein Atem ging genauso schnell wie meiner. Fühlte unter meinen Fingern das schnelle Puckern seines Herzens. Wusste wie aufgeregt er war. Ging es mir doch nicht anders. Und dennoch…

„Wir müssen nicht, Kleiner. Gibt so viele andere Dinge…“, ließ dabei meine Hand weiter Richtung Bund seiner Jeans gleiten, schob nur meine Fingerspitzen darunter. „…die wir tun können. Wie ich dich fühlen kann.“, meine eigene Stimme rau vor Verlangen.  
Streichelte mit meinen Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut, tastete mich noch ein wenig weiter hinunter, strich mit kreisenden Bewegungen durch die feinen Härchen dabei, stand meinem Ziel unmittelbar bevor.  
Ein kehliges Stöhnen kam aus Alecs Mund.

Er war so schön wie er hier unter mir lag, sich unter meinen Berührungen wand. Nicht so richtig wusste was er wirklich wollte. Vor Verlangen seinen Körper immer wieder erschauderte.  
Doch kurz bevor ich seine Härte erreicht hatte, hielt seine Hand mich auf.  
Aus glitzernden Augen sah er mich an. Ließ mich Schlucken und ihn in einen weiteren Kuss ziehen.  
„Es ist mein ernst, Sasch. Ich will dich. Will das du…“, er brach ab, blickte mich einfach an.  
„Nichts überstürzen haben wir gesagt.“, flüsterte ich. Löste mich von seinem Griff und begann wieder ihn zu streicheln. Meine Finger tanzten über seine Brust, neckten ihn. Lenkten ihn ab. „Ich kann warten…“  
„Wir wissen beide das wir das nicht können – nicht mehr.“, seine Finger auf meiner Wange, streichelten sich daran entlang und fanden schließlich den Weg in meine Haare.  
Immer noch blickte Alec mich so eindringlich an. Und ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Wollte nichts anderes seit unserem letzten Gespräch. Seit ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte wie unruhig er wurde als wir uns darüber informiert hatten, wie sehr ihn scheinbar der Gedanke erregt hatte.  
Hätte ihn am liebsten da schon genommen.  
Doch hielt mich zurück, wollte es nicht überstürzen – hatten wir doch sowieso nichts zur Hand gehabt.  
Wollte mir darüber Gedanken machen, es vorbereiten…

Durch den Gedanken löste ich mich wieder von meinem Kleinen. Blickte ihn bedauernd an und strich zärtlich über seine Wange.  
„Ich…“, küsste ihn unheimlich sanft. „Ich würde gerne Kleiner, aber ich hab nichts hier und wir…“  
Alec unterbrach mich mit einem Kuss, ließ seine Lippen wieder über meinen Hals gleiten.  
„Aber ich.“, wisperte er gegen meine Haut. Jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.  
Das hier war sein ernst. Er wollte, dass wirklich, wollte, dass wir Sex hatten, mit einander schliefen – Liebe machten. Denn nichts anderes sollte es sein.  
Ich wollte Alec lieben. Ihn alles um sich herum vergessen lassen, so das es nur noch uns beide gab. Wollte mich in ihm verlieren und das er los ließ, seinen Halt nur noch für diesen Moment bei mir fand.  
„Das ist dein Ernst?“, flüsterte ich, musste sicher gehen dass ich ihn nicht doch noch falsch verstand.  
„Ja Sasch…“  
Legte meine Finger unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück an. Fixierte seinen so dunklen Augen. Zärtlich ließ ich meine Lippen über seine wandern, nur kurz, nur einen kleinen Moment.  
„Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte ich in den kleinen Kuss.  
„Und ich dich.“, erwiderte er sofort.

Wir blieben genauso liegen. Blickten uns an, tauschten kleine Küsse aus. Hände strichen über die Seiten des anderen, kraulen durch die Haare oder fanden ihren Platz auf dem Rücken. So nah wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Meine Finger schlichen sich irgendwann zwischen unsere Körper, streichelten über seinen Bauch ein wenig tiefer. Nahm sofort das leichte Zittern war.  
Öffnete mit ein paar Schwierigkeiten seine Jeans und versuchte sie ihm vorsichtig über die Hüften zu schieben. Hörte das unterdrücke Stöhnen, spürte den schneller werdenden Atem an meinem Hals.  
So richtig wollte das in unserer Position allerdings nicht gelingen. Drehte uns sachte, so das Alec halb unter mir lag, mit dem Rücken auf dem Sofa.  
Küsste jetzt seinen Oberkörper hinunter, streichelte seine Seiten. Ließ immer nur meine Fingerspitzen und meine Lippen über seine erhitzte Haut tanzen. Genoss dabei die Laute die er von sich gab. Meine eigene Erregung vollkommen ignorierend.  
Zog vorsichtig an dem rauen Stoff und Alec kam mir sogleich entgegen. Hob sein Becken und ließ zu das ich ihm Hose und Shorts von den Beinen streifte.

Konnte genauso wenig wie er wiederstehen. Musste ihn einfach ansehen. Dabei meine Fingerspitzen über seine Haut gleiten lassen.  
Über seinen so unglaublich flachen Bauch, bis hin zu seinen muskulösen Oberschenkeln. Stellte mir einen Moment vor wie es sich anfühlen würde wenn sie mich umklammerten. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich meinen Lippen. Versuchte mich wieder auf Alec zu konzentrieren.  
Strich wie unabsichtlich über die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel nach oben, streifte kurz seinen Schaft, als ich mich weiter auf den Weg nach oben machte.  
Verweilte schließlich auf seiner Brust und blickte ihn an.  
Alec hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen. Schien mir absolut zu vertrauen. Seine Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und seine Lippen zierte ein Lächeln, das nur ich so zusehen bekam.  
Es berührte mich das mein Kleiner sich so fallen lassen konnte. Das er mir blind vertraute.  
Und ich würde alles dafür tun, dieses Vertrauen sicher zu bewahren. Nichts unternehmen was dies verletzen konnte.

Wir hatten Zeit und diese würde ich auch nutzen.

Legte meine Hand auf seine Wange und wartete bis er mich wieder ansah. Hauchte ihm in dem Moment wo seine Augen sich öffneten einen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog ihn in meine Arme.  
Es fühlte sich so gut an seinen nackten Körper an mir zu spüren. Einfach nur richtig.  
Alecs Arme schlangen sich um meinen Hals und auch seine Beine wanderten um meinen Körper. Ließ mich die Kraft erahnen, die in ihm steckte.  
„Wir sollten das hier ins Schlafzimmer verlegen.“, behutsam strich ich ihm durch die Haare, spürte sein Nicken. „Denk dran…nur was uns beiden Spaß macht, das was wir beide wollen.“  
„Ich vertrau dir Sasch.“  
„Das weiß ich Kleiner.“, küsste sanft sein Ohr und hob ihn dann hoch.  
„Sascha…“, keuchte Alec in meinen Armen und klammerte sich an mir fest.  
„Hmm...“, brummte ich, konzentrierte mich dabei ihn nicht fallen zu lassen und manövrierte uns Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Wusste letztendlich nicht wie ich den Weg zurückgelegt hatte. Denn ohne es zu geben zu wollen, mein Kleiner war dann doch ganz schön schwer.

Setzte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab und ließ mich daneben nieder.  
„Du bist ein Idiot.“, brummte er gegen meine Brust als er sich wieder an mich schmiegte. „Bin doch viel zu schwer.“  
„Hab ich auch gemerkt.“, erwiderte ich trocken. Und wir beide mussten gleichzeitig auflachen. Ein wenig der Anspannung fiel von uns ab und ich zog Alec wieder in meine Arme.  
Streichelte über seinen Oberarm, zeichnete mit den Fingersitzen sein Tattoo nach. Ließ meine Hand seinen Rücken hinunter wandern, bis sie flach auf seinem Hintern lag.  
Hörte ihn leise Keuchen.  
Tat nichts weiter als ihn streicheln, seine weiche Haut zu erkunden.  
Alecs Finger glitten ebenso meinen Körper entlang. Erkundeten meine Brust, schlichen sich über meine Beckenknochen. Nur um dann wieder auf meinem Bauch liegen zukommen. Dort ab und an kleine Kreise zu malen.  
„Wo?“, fragte ich leise, wollte die angenehme Stille nicht zerstören.  
„Nachttisch.“, erhielt ich die gehauchte Antwort.

Löste mich von ihm und beugte mich zum Nachttisch rüber. Zog die Schublade auf und sah die kleine Tüte. Konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als ich mir vorstellte wie Alec sie dort verbannt hatte.  
Nahm die Tüte heraus und drehte mich zu meinem Kleinen zurück ins Bett.  
Erwartungsvoll blickte er mich an, ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen.

Schüttete den Inhalt zwischen uns aus und musste nun selber Schlucken als der gesamte Inhalt mir unter die Augen kam. Neben einer Packung mit Kondomen und dem Gleitgel, befand sich noch ein Dildo in der Tüte.  
Konnte den Blick nicht von diesem lassen und spürte wie ich noch härter bei dem Gedanken wurde, was ich alles damit anstellen konnte.  
„Ist das…“,  unsicher griff Alec nach meiner Hand. Suchte meine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ist das okay für dich?“, konnte das Flackern in seinen Augen sehen und zog ihn sofort wieder zu mir heran.  
„Natürlich. Die Frage müsste ich dir stellen.“  
„Du kennst doch bereist die Antwort.“

Ließ mir das nicht ein zweites Mal sagen und zog ihn erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Automatisch glitten meine Hände wieder über seinen Körper, fühlte die weiche Haut, wie erhitzt sie war. Das leichte Zittern.  
Versuchte selbst jetzt wieder ruhiger zu werden. Mich auf Alec zu konzentrieren.  
Etwas, dass mir gerade äußerst schwer viel, ihn hier so unter mir zu haben, zu spüren wie er sich gegen mich rieb und gleichzeitig zu wissen worauf das hinauslaufen sollte, es ließ mich mit meinem Verlangen kämpfen.  
Stellte mich im Moment vollkommen zurück.  
Nur er – nur mein Kleiner war noch wichtig.

Drehte mich ein wenig mit ihm, bis er wieder auf dem Rücken lag. Löste nur langsam unseren Kuss und sah ihn an. Richtete mich langsam auf, bis ich zwischen seinen Beinen zum knien kam. Wieder waren seine Augen geschlossen, sein Atem verließ Stoßweise seinen Mund. Seine Hände hatten von mir abgelassen, lagen noch ruhig auf dem Laken.  
Wieder viel mir auf wie wunderschön er war.  
Gehörte nur mir.  
Mein Alec.

Strich ihm über die Wange, forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sofort öffneten sich seine Augen, funkelten mich dunkel an. Die Erregung stand deutlich in ihnen geschrieben. Musste die meinigen selbst für einen Moment schließen.  
Atmete einmal tief durch und suchte dann erneut seinen Blick. Hielt ihn gefangen als ich meine Hand seine Wange hinabgleiten ließ, streichelte über seinen Kinn, seinen Hals. Verweilte dort einen Moment und ließ nur noch meinen Daumen über seine Lippen gleiten.  
Spürte wie er sie einen Spalt öffnete, mir mit seiner Zunge entgegen kam. Sanft dagegen stupste.  
Ließ mich nicht beirren, machte weiter und strich über seine Brust. Streifte kurz über seine rechte Brustwarze, entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen.  
Ich lächelte aufgrund seiner Reaktion. Widmete mich einen Moment länger dem Spiel.  
Neckte ihn. Streichelte, zwickte und liebkoste die kleine Erhebung die sich mir schon so sehr entgegenstreckte.  
Konnte nicht wieder stehen und beugte mich ein wenig nach vorn. Ließ meine Zunge über das empfindliche Stück Haut gleiten, während meine Finger sich dem Gegenstück widmeten.  
„Sasch…“, das erste Mal an diesem Abend entfloh Alec ein lautes Stöhnen, Musik in meinen Ohren. Er bäumte sich auf, versuchte die Berührung zu intensivieren. Seine Hand krallte sich in meine Haare, drückte meinen Kopf gegen seinen Oberkörper. Doch ließ ich ihm keine Chance dazu. Entzog mich ihm wieder und ließ ihn nur noch meine Hände spüren.  
Streichelte seine Brust, kraulte durch das weiche Brusthaar hinunter zu seinem Bauch. Liebte das Gefühl wie es sich unter meinen Fingern anfühlte. Wie ich damit spielen konnte, oder ihn ein wenig necken. Bekam nicht genug wenn es mich leicht kitzelte während er mich in seinen Armen hielt. Oder wenn ich einfach mein Gesicht an seiner Brust vergrub und tief seinen eigenen, so unverwechselbaren Geruch aufsog.  
Mein Finger umkreiste seinen Bauchnabel, tippte einmal, zweimal hinein. Nur um dann die feine Haarlinie Richtung seiner Mitte fortzusetzen. Machte einen Umweg über seine Leiste, strich mit meinem Zeigefinger über seine rechte Hüftseite, bis hinunter zu seinem Oberschenkel. Zog dort kleine Kreise und wanderte wieder zurück.

Alec wand sich unter mir, seine Hände in das Laken gekrallt. Wimmerte leise, flehte stumm nach mehr. Doch noch war ich nicht bereit ihm das zu geben.  
Wiederholte meine Berührungen auf der linken Seite.  
Ließ seine Erregung dabei vollkommen aus.

Noch ein wenig mehr spreizte er seine Beine, hob mir sein Becken entgegen, forderte mich immer wieder mit dieser Bewegung auf endlich was zu tun.  
Konnte ihn für einen Moment nur anstarren. Jedes Detail in mir aufsaugen.  
Er war gerade Erotik pur.

Musste – wollte…konnte nicht länger wiederstehen.

Verteilte kleine offene Küsse auf seinem Bauch, knabberte an der weichen Haut an seinem Bauchnabel entlang und zupfte vorsichtig an den feinen Härchen.  
Hörte ihn über mir leise Grollen, sich unter meinen Händen die sich an seine Seiten gelegt hatten winden.  
Strich mit meiner Nase weiter nach unten und sog seinen so vertrauten Geruch ein. Fühlte mich augenblicklich berauscht.  
Küsste die sensible Haut und ließ ihn endlich meine Zunge spüren.  
Kostete ihn, nahm die ersten Lusttropfen von seiner Spitze auf. Der Strom schien gar nicht mehr zu versiegen so erregt war er. Umspielte seine Spitze, nahm ihn tief in meinen Mund. Saugte und leckte, so wie ich wusste, dass es ihn um den Verstand brachte. Keine Sekunde später waren seine Finger in meinen Haaren, versuchten mich an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

Kurz bevor er kam nahm ich mich zurück. Ging wieder in vorsichtiges Knabbern über.  
Ließ meine Zunge schließlich noch tiefer wandern, strich über seine Hoden. Verweilte dort für einen Moment eh ich noch ein Stückchen weiter wanderte.  
Wieder bäumte er sich auf als ich über seine empfindliche Stelle wanderte. Keuchte laut und schnappte nach Luft als ich leichte Kreise zog.  
Stoppte und blickte ihn besorgt an, nicht sicher ob ich zu weit gegangen war, oder ob ihm das ganze so sehr gefiel.  
„Nicht…Bitte.“, wimmerte er. „Nicht aufhören.“, traf auf einen flehenden, lustverhangenen Blick und wusste das ich alles richtig machte.  
Widmete mich wieder ganz meiner Aufgabe, verwöhnte ihn an dieser Stelle, machte ihn zu Wachs in meinen Händen.  
Nahm nur unbewusst wahr, wie das Zittern zunahm, Alec unter mir nicht wusste wo er hinsollte. Presste sich immer wieder meiner Zunge entgegen, aber auch meiner Hand die weiter über seinen Unterbauch strich.  
„Sascha…“, keuchte er. Wiederholte immer wieder meinen Namen. Atemlos kam er über seine Lippen, eh er mich zu sich hinaufzog.  
Besorgt musterte ich ihn und suchte seinen Blick, strich ihm zärtlich eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
Noch nie hatte ich seine Augen so dunkel erlebt. Alec schien völlig gefangen in der Ekstase die in seinem Inneren tobte. Der Wunsch endlich zu kommen und das Ganze noch ewig hinauszuzögern stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.  
Und ich wusste, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Das er gerade mit seiner Lust kämpfte, verarbeitet was hier mit ihm geschah.

Einen Moment erstaunt wie ich selber so ruhig bleiben konnte, verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Musste mich auf meinen Kleinen konzentrieren.  
Sonst würde ich – könnte mich nicht länger zurückhalten.

Beugte mich nach vorn und küsste sein Schlüsselbein, wanderte mit meinen Lippen seinen Hals entlang bis ich an seinem Ohr angekommen war. Liebkoste sein Ohrläppchen und vergrub meine Nase dahinter. Atmete zittrig ein.  
Er roch so gut. Allein sein Geruch zerrte an meiner Selbstbeherrschung.  
„Geht’s dir gut?“, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr, hauchte anschließend einen kleinen Kuss darauf. Konnte wieder fühlen wie er unter meinen Händen erschauderte.  
„Ja…“, kam es leise über seine Lippen. So als müsste er überlegen, war irgendwie nicht mehr hier.  
Das hatte ich geschafft, hatte ihn mit meinen Berührungen so entspannt das er vollkommen locker ließ.

Während ich mit meiner rechten Hand weiter durch seine Haare strich, angelte ich mit meiner linken nach der Gleitgel Tube.  
Konnte mich trauen einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Öffnete sie ohne mit dem Spiel in seinen Haaren zu stoppen, die ganze Zeit den Blick auf Alec gerichtet.  
Schaffte es mit einer Hand mir etwas von dem Gel auf die Finger zu pressen und ließ die Tube dann achtlos neben uns liegen, wusste ich würde sie heute eh noch brauchen.  
Strich mit meinem Handrücken über seine Hüfte, glitt über Alecs Schritt und schob dann meine Finger zwischen seine Pobacken.  
Spürte wie er zusammenzuckte und ein gekeuchtes „Kalt.“, über seine Lippen kam.  
„Entschuldige.“, küsste ihn sanft und hielt meine Hand still, hoffte dass das Gel gleich wärmer wurde.  
Alec schlang seinen Arm um mich und vertiefte den Kuss, ließ mich seine Zunge spüren, verwickelte mich in einen kleinen Kampf, der ohne Sieger blieb.  
Keiner von uns wollte ihn gewinnen.

Fing langsam an, während wir in diesem tiefen Kuss verwickelt waren, über den engen Muskelring zu streichen, fuhr mit meinem Zeigefinger immer wieder daran entlang. Übte nur leichten Druck aus. Eine Geste die Alec erregt in den Kuss schnaufen ließ.  
Ermutigt durch die kleinen Laute presste ich meinen Finger schließlich richtig gegen ihn, spürte den sofortigen Erfolg. Versank in seinem Körper, langsam, nur Stück für Stück.  
Achtete auf ihn und seine Reaktion.  
Als er immer noch völlig entspannt in meinen Armen lag, ein erregtes Keuchen über seine Lippen kam, begann ich langsam meinen Finger zu bewegen.

Taten eine Weile nichts anderes. Ich verwöhnte ihn, küsste ihn. Bereitete ihn auf die nächste Stufe vor. Spürte dabei seine Hände Haltsuchend über meinen Körper wandern, sich dann doch wieder in den Laken verkrallen.  
Rieb meine Erregung gegen seine Hüfte.  
Keuchte in sein Ohr. Oder gegen seine Lippen.  
Trieben uns gegenseitig voran und fingen uns dann wieder auf. Noch lange nicht bereit das hier zu beenden.  
Wurde letztendlich von Alec gestoppt der mich an meinen Haaren zu sich zog. Voller Verlangen mir in die Augen blickte.  
„Stopp Sasch…kann nicht…will dich…wenn ich…“, murmelte er stockend vor sich hin. Zog mich vorsichtig von ihm zurück.  
„Sicher? Will dir nicht…“  
„Könnt nicht entspannter sein.“, keuchte er und ich verstand ihn.

Ich richtete mich auf und suchte wieder meinen Platz neben ihm.  
„Willst du so liegen bleiben?“, fragte ich sanft und strich beruhigend über seinen Bauch.  
„Weiß nicht…“, sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise. Hatte fast Angst, dass er mir hyperventilierte.  
Erinnerte mich dunkel dran, was in den Artikeln stand. Wie man sich am besten vortastete.  
Wollte, wenn es dann richtig soweit war in seine Augen blicken. Sehen wie er reagierte wenn ich ihn nahm. Vielleicht war es daher jetzt besser ihn so vorzubereiten wie wir es gelesen hatten.  
„Dreh dich auf die Seite.“, küsste seine Schulter und half ihm sich zudrehen. Spürte wie leichte Anspannung in seinen Körper zurückschlich.  
Schmiegte mich an seine Seite und spürte wie er leicht zusammenzuckte als meine Härte sich gegen seinen Hintern drückte.  
„Schttt…“, murmelte ich beruhigend, streichelte seine Seite entlang, über seinen Bauch. „..keine Angst Kleiner. Ich mache nichts was dir nicht gefällt.“  
„Ich weiß Sasch…bin nur…weiß nicht wohin…es kribbelt überall.“, Alec drehte seinen Kopf zu mir, blickte mich so vertrauensvoll an, das ich ihn nur küssen konnte.  
Schob dabei sein Bein weiter vor, so, dass er mir den nötigen Spielraum ließ.

Griff erneut nach der Tube mit dem Gel.  
Drückte wieder etwas auf meine Hand und verteilte es erneut zwischen seinen Beinen. Streichelte ihn einfach einen Moment eh ich zu dem Spielzeug griff das er besorgt hatte. Er war nicht so groß wie meine Erregung, aber deutlich größer als ein Finger, fühlte sich glatt und kühl in meiner Hand an.  
Umschloss ihn kurz mit meinen Fingern, hoffte so ein wenig das Material erwärmen zu können. Wollte Alec nicht wieder erschrecken.  
Legte noch einmal eine Portion Gel nach und führte den Dildo zwischen seine Beine. Ließ ihn ein paarmal über den engen Muskelring kreisen. Widmete mich wieder seinem Hals und seiner Schulter, verteilte sanfte Bisse auf der sensiblen Haut. Nippte an der Stelle wo sein Puls viel zu schnell unter der dünnen Haut schlug und presste dabei das Spielzeug in ihn.  
Alec schnappte nach Luft und stöhnte leise auf. Sein Kopf legte sich automatisch in den Nacken, bot mir somit noch mehr Platz.  
Widmete mich ganz seiner zarten Haut, während ich den Dildo langsam vor und zurück schob.  
Ihn Stück für Stück ein wenig mehr öffnete.  
Lauschte seinem Keuchen, seinen hilflosen Bewegungen. Brachte ihn dabei immer mehr um den Verstand. Wusste, dass ich es so zu Ende bringen würde. Ihn nicht noch länger hinhalten sollte.

Erhöhte langsam das Tempo, schob das blaue Spielzeug noch ein wenig tiefer in ihn, suchte den einen Punkt. Seinen Hot Spot von dem ich so viel gelesen hatte.

Alec zuckte unkontrolliert in meinen Armen, stöhnte auf.  
„Mehr…“, keuchte er, presste sich der Bewegung meiner Hand entgegen. War ich so schnell erfolgreich gewesen? Wiederholte die Bewegung. Und ein heiserer Schrei entwich seiner Kehle.  
Das nächste was ich wahrnahm, war wie mein Kleiner sich in meinen Armen versteifte und dann fast in sich zusammensackte. Wusste, dass er gekommen war, dass ich ihn so eben über die Klippe gejagt hatte ohne ein einziges Mal seine Härte zu berühren.

***

Das Zittern in meinem Körper ließ nur langsam nach. Verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
War ebenso heftig in den Armen meines Großen gekommen wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Hatte mich vollkommen in seine Berührungen verloren.  
Wusste nicht mehr wo Oben und Unten war.  
Geschweigen denn, was er mit mir angestellt hatte.

Fühlte mich wie flüssiger Wachs in seinen Armen.  
Spürte seine Finger immer noch an meiner Haut.

Erschrocken über die Intensität die seine Berührungen in mir auslösten. Elektrische Impulse fuhren durch meinen Körper. Schon wo er mich vorbereitet hatte.  
Seine Zunge – dort zu spüren. Konnte nur hilflos nach ihm greifen, ihn anflehen nicht aufzuhören. War vollkommen überfordert.  
Mit jeder Berührung steigerte sich das mehr. Konnte mich kaum konzentrieren, geschweige denn vernünftige Sätze zustande bringen. Wollte immer nur mehr.  
Ihn endlich spüren, seine talentierten Finger in mir, seinen Körper auf meinen.

Und er tat mir den Gefallen. Unheimlich sanft. Gewöhnte mich an die Kälte, an den Druck und den leichten Schmerz. Mit Sascha an meiner Seite war selbst der kein Problem. Wusste, dass er mich auffing und hielt. Das er mir über diese Hürde half und jede andere die noch folgen würde.

Konnte es nicht erwarten ihn intensiver zu spüren, schien mir der Finger nicht genug.  
Wollte, dass er einen Schritt weiter ging, mich endlich auf ihn vorbereitete.

Und wieder verstand er meine Bitte.  
Stellte sich vollkommen auf mich ein. Vergewisserte sich immer wieder ob es in Ordnung war. Liebte ihn dafür umso mehr.  
Konnte mich nicht erinnern selbst jemals so zurückhaltend und vorsichtig mit jemanden umgegangen zu sein. So voller Geduld und Liebe.  
Wusste, dass Sascha sich komplett zurückgestellt hatte, vollkommen auf mich fokussiert.

Nahm mir die Unsicherheit und die Angst, half mir.  
Auch wenn ich ihn am liebsten sehen wollte. Seine beruhigenden Augen auf mir, wusste ich, dass sein Vorschlag vernünftig war, er nur das Beste für mich wollte.  
Und ich vertraute ihm, begab mich komplett in seine Hände.

Wieder waren da seine heißen Lippen auf meiner Haut, seine geschickten Finger auf meinem Körper.  
Und dann endlich – endlich spürte ich mehr.  
Fremd und eigenartig und doch erregend. Brachte mich nach und nach um den Verstand.  
Langsam gewöhnte mich mein Sasch an das Gefühl des Eindringens, bereitete mich behutsam auf mehr – auf sich vor.  
Und als er dann den Punkt in mir fand. Diesen kleinen Knubbel der mich Sterne sehen ließ war es um mich geschehen.  
Hätte nicht geglaubt das es möglich war. Selbst nicht nachdem ich drüber gelesen hatte.  
Doch gerade eben – ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt.

Hatte keine Worte mehr.  
Wollte ihn noch weiter spüren, dass er mich an die Grenze brachte und dann nahm. Wehrte mich gleichzeitig gegen dieses Gefühl, noch nicht bereit über die Klippe zu springen. Sollte doch – wenn dann nur mit Sasch zusammen.  
Hatte jedoch die Rechnung ohne meinen Großen gemacht. Unerbittlich trieb er mich voran. Schickte mich mit einer gezielten Bewegung seines Handgelenks über die Klippe. Verwandelte mich das erste Mal an diesem Abend in ein zuckendes keuchendes etwas.  
Hatte jeglichen Bezug zur Realität verloren. Nahm nur noch Sascha wahr.  
Seine Arme, seine Lippen. Das Gefühl in meinem Inneren.

Wollte mehr davon. Wollte ihn endlich spüren und hoffte, dass es noch möglich war. Das er mich endlich komplett machte.

Murrte als er mir das Spielzeug entzog, fühlte mich unwohl mit der Leere.  
Verfing mich jedoch sofort in der Hoffnung das er sie ausfüllte und mir nahm. Vergrub mich gleich darauf in seinen Armen.

***

Befreite ihn von dem Dildo und zog ihn in meine Arme, hielt ihn fest und streichelte beruhigend über seinen verschwitzten Rücken. Spürte seinen Atem an meinem Hals. Half ihn sich zu beruhigen. Der Laut den er ausstieß ging mir durch und durch.  
Jagte mir selber Schauer über den Körper.  
Bis jetzt war es mir gelungen meine eigene Erregung zu ignorieren. Nicht länger mehr möglich. Schmerzhaft pochte sie zwischen meinen Beinen. Befürchtete, das ich entweder gleich kam sobald er mich dort berührte, oder ich den Punkt bereits überschritten hatte.  
Schloss meine Augen und atmete zittrig ein.  
Hatte meine Nase wieder in seinen Haaren vergraben. Genau wie meine rechte Hand. Die linke hielt seine, wartete geduldig bis er wieder zu Atem kam.  
Noch nie hatte ich ihn so erlebt. Völlig verloren in sich selbst, nur auf das Gefühl was ich in ihm auslöste konzentriert. Hatte sich schließlich fallen gelassen und ich war jetzt da und fing ihn auf.

Konnte den Moment kaum erwarten wo wir dieses Erlebnis teilten. Jede Sekunde davon gemeinsam Auskosteten.

Schloss die Augen und biss mir auf die Lippen als Alec sich bewegte, mit seinem Knie genau meine Mitte traf. Zog die Luft in meine Lungen und zwang mich ruhig zu bleiben.  
Konnte nicht riskieren das ich doch noch über ihn her viel.

„Du hast…“, raunte er in mein Ohr. Jagte einen weiteren Schauer über meinen Rücken. „…wollte gemeinsam mit dir…“, er klang irgendwie enttäuscht, das letzte was ich wollte. Blickte ihn daher an, riss mich zusammen.  
Meine Hand legte sich auf seine Wange, streichelte über die verschwitzte Haut. Wischte ihm zärtlich die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
„So lange hättest du nicht warten können. Wer für dich vorbei gewesen, sobald ich dich genommen hätte.“, murmelte ich gegen seine Stirn. Verteilte kleine Küsse auf der erhitzten Haut.  
„Kann ich…“, Alec richtete sich auf. Blickte mich fragend an. „Kann ich dich jetzt spüren?“, unsicher knabberte er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Entlockte mir ein leises Knurren. Konnte ihm noch nie wiederstehen wenn er das tat. Aber gerade jetzt – hier. Es verkürzte meinen Geduldsfaden.  
„Du weißt nicht was du tust.“, flüsterte ich heiser. Legte meine Hand an seine Wange, mein Daumen strich über seine Unterlippe. Zog ihn in einen tiefen und alles verzehrenden Kuss.

Spürte wie seine Hand auf Wanderschaft ging. Federleicht über meine Brust strich, sich einen kleinen Moment meinen Brustwarzen widmete. Völlig in dem Kuss und den Berührungen versunken ließ ich ihn machen. Genoss es, was er mit meinem Körper tat.  
Und griff erst ein, als seine Hand sich über meine Erregung legte.  
„Nicht.“, stöhnte ich.  
„Warum?“, kam es sichtlich verwirrt von ihm.  
„Ich…ich weiß nicht wie lange ich mich noch zurückhalten kann.“, presste ich hervor und schloss meine Augen. Den Kopf weit in meinen Nacken gelegt.  
Alecs Lippen sofort auf meinem Hals, hörte es leise rascheln. Und spürte im nächsten Augenblick wie sich etwas Kühles über meiner Härte abrollte.

Ein tiefes Grollen verließ meine Lippen. Krallte mich in die Laken.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie schön du gerade aussiehst.“, wisperte mein Kleiner mir ins Ohr. Küsste sich meinen Kiefer entlang bis er wieder auf meine Lippen traf.  
Begann zeitgleich, meine Länge zu massieren, verteilte das Gleitgel darauf.  
Konnte fast nur noch hilflos wimmern.  
Ich griff nach seiner Hüfte, dirigierte ihn über mich. Suchte seinen Blick und wartete bis er sich wieder auf mich fokussierte.  
„Du bestimmst…“, murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen und löste meinen Griff. Strich nur noch federleicht über seine Seiten.  
Wir atmeten beide schneller als er nach meinem Schaft griff und sich langsam auf meinem Schoß niederließ. Spürte wie meine Spitze gegen ihn presste, unterdrückte ein erregtes Keuchen. Wollte ihn nicht verunsichern oder antreiben. Er allein sollte das Tempo bestimmen.

Alec vergrub seinen Kopf an meinem Hals. Keuchte und seufzte leise. Spürte seine Zähne als meine Eichel ganz in ihm versank.  
Ein paar Mal atmete er hektisch ein und aus. Wartete.  
Ich ließ meine rechte Hand über seinen Rücken gleiten, vergrub sie in seinen Haaren und presste ihn gegen mich. Mein eigener Atem ging ebenso hektisch, hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment zu explodieren.  
Die Finger meiner linken Hand umschlossen sein. Hielten sie fest und ihn ganz nah bei mir.  
„Du bist groß...“, keuchte er unterdrückt gegen meinen Hals.  
„Lass dir Zeit…“, strich mit meiner Nase über seine Schläfe, küsste sie dann. „…wenn es nicht geht…hören wir…Alec“, keuchte ich und jappste nach Luft. Er hatte sich komplett auf meinen Schoß geschoben. War so plötzlich in ihm, das ich es kaum fassen konnte.  
Zog ihn an mich, passte mich seiner Atmung an und wartete. Kämpfte mit meinen eigenen Gefühlen. So nah, so intensiv mit jemand anderem war ich noch nie gewesen.  
Fühlte mich endlich komplett. So als hätte ich endlich die zweite Hälfte meines Ichs gefunden.

Auf einer besonderen Ebene war mir das schon lange klar. Aber es hier und jetzt auch körperlich zu spüren. Es nahm mir jeglichen Halt und festigte die Beziehung mit Alec dafür umso mehr.

Hörte ihn leise an meinem Ohr schnaufen, fühlte das Zittern seiner Arme die sich um meinen Körper schlangen. Die Gänsehaut unter meinen Fingerspitzen verteilte sich auf seinem ganzen Körper.  
„Okay?“, murmelte ich.  
„Okay“, seufzte er. „Gib mir nur – nur ein paar Sekunden.“  
„Was du willst.“, würde ihn jetzt nicht drängen. So sehr mir das hier auch gerade alles abverlangte.  
„Gott Sasch…“, seine Stimme rau, hatte sie noch nie so gehört.  
„Hmm…“, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, leckte immer wieder verspielt seine Ohrmuschel entlang.  
„Beweg dich. Bitte…Ich weiß nicht…weiß nicht ob ich kann.“

Spürte wie er zitterte, seine Gefühle ihn erneut übermannten. Nahm erst jetzt wahr, wie sich seine Härte gegen meinen Bauch rieb. Erstaunt darüber dass er schon wieder fast so weit war, obwohl ich ihn doch eben erst…freute mich darüber. Nahm es Kompliment. Seine Reaktion auf mich.  
Er klammerte sich an mich wie ein Ertrinkender und langsam begann ich mich zu bewegen. Stieß mit meinen Hüften in kleinen Kreisbewegungen nach oben. Entlockte ihm mit jeder Bewegung ein leises Keuchen.  
Alec stieg darauf ein. Kam mir entgegen. Entwickelte ein eigenes Gefühl dafür was ihm gefiel und wie er es brauchte.

Wir liebten uns  langsam und innig. Vollkommen auf den anderen Konzentriert.  
Spürte Alecs Hand auf meiner Wange, blickte ihn an. Endlich konnte ich wieder in diese wundervollen Augen sehen. Die alles für mich preisgaben. Genau wie in diesem Moment.  
Fast schwarz schimmerten sie mir entgegen. Erfüllt mit Lust und der Begierde. Glück und der tiefen Liebe die er für mich empfand.  
Konnte an seinem Lächeln sehen, das er das gleiche in meinem Blick las. Das wir beide genau an derselben Stelle angekommen waren.

Die dunkle Leidenschaft die in seinem Blick stand, ließ mich meine Finger um seinen Schaft schlingen, ihn im gleichen Tempo wie er sich auf mir bewegte, massieren.  
Gaben uns den Empfindungen hin. Tief versunken in dem Blick des jeweils anderen.  
Spürte wie er sich um mich zusammenzog. Immer ein kleines Bisschen mehr.  
Hörte ihn keuchen und stöhnen.  
Schaffte es nicht von ihm abzulassen.  
Sein Blick verklärte sich. Und dem Moment wo ich ihn an den Hüften packte und noch ein zweimal tief in ihn stieß, entlud er sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen zwischen uns und sackte erschöpft gegen meine Brust.  
Die plötzliche Enge, das Stöhnen. Zu viel für mich. Viel zu viel  
Verfestigte den Griff an seiner Hüfte, befürchtete fast dass er blaue Flecke davon zurückbehielt. Konnte mich jedoch nicht mehr bremsen. Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen, ergoss ich mich zuckend in seiner heißen Enge.

Hielt mich an ihm fest. Nicht bereit ihn jemals wieder loszulassen.

Alec krallte sich ebenso in meine Haut.  
Hatte für einen Moment Angst das er mir Ohnmächtig wurde. Doch spürte im nächsten Moment seine vorsichtigen Bewegungen.  
Holte tief Luft, versuchte meinen Puls zu beruhigen. Irgendwie Worten zu finden. Ohne Erfolg.

Schlang meine Arme um ihn, hielt ihn sicher bei mir.  
Spürte Lippen an meinem Hals, verteilte Küsse auf seiner Schläfe.  
Ich liebte diesen Mann hier so sehr das es fast weh tat. Unterdrückte ein leises Schniefen. Kämpfte gegen den Ansturm der Gefühle an, die gerade in meinem Inneren tobten.  
Spürte eine leichte Feuchtigkeit an meinem Hals und wusste, dass es Alec genauso ging.

Natürlich. Ich und er. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Wir lagen nicht nur was die Musik betraf auf einer Wellenlänge. Es war auch fast so, als ob unsere Seelen zusammen gehörten. Und erst jetzt, wo wir endlich zueinander gefunden hatten, auch vollkommen im Einklang lagen.  
Alec und ich. Das war einfach richtig so. Ohne Wenn und Aber.

Vorsichtig bewegte Alec sich auf mir.  
Leicht löste ich meinen Griff und ließ zu, dass mein Kleiner von mir runter rutschte, mit einem leisen Stöhnen neben mich glitt.  
Schnell griff ich nach der Kleenexbox auf meinem Nachttisch. Befreite mich von dem Kondom und beseitigte die Spuren von Alecs Ausbruch auf meinem Körper.  
Drehte mich dann zu meinem Freund und reinigte ihn genauso sanft.  
Erntete nur ein leises und erschöpftes Schnaufen.

Wieder dieser Laut der mir direkt ins Herz fuhr. Etwas in meinem Inneren anstellte das ich kaum Begriff.  
Verbannte die Tücher und die Box aus unserem Bett und rutschte dann wieder ganz dicht an Alec ran.  
Stützte meinen Kopf auf meiner rechten Hand ab und blickte auf ihn nieder. Noch immer ging sein Atem unregelmäßig, seine Augen bewegten sich unruhig unter den geschlossenen Lidern. Ich wusste, dass er sich sammeln musste, sich nur langsam beruhigte und verarbeitete das es endlich geschehen war.  
Legte meine Hand auf seine Brust. Spürte den kräftigen und schnellen Herzschlag. Beugte mich leicht nach vorn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, flüsterte ich. Musste es einfach wissen. Aus seinem Mund hören das alles in Ordnung war.  
Seine Augen flatterten auf und der Blick der mich traf, ließ mich schlucken.  
Die Liebe die ich sah, überwältigte mich fast.  
Nahm seine Hand auf meiner Wange kaum wahr, viel zu sehr fasziniert von seinem intensiven Blick.  
„Ich liebe dich, Sasch.“, wisperte Alec gegen meine Lippen, küsste mich dann.

Ich zog ihn in meine Arme, drehte mich mit ihm, so dass er wieder auf mir lag. Sein Kopf erneut vergraben an meinem Hals. Spürte ihn tief und gleichmäßig Ein- und Ausatmen. Seine rechte Hand wanderte über meine Brust, blieb auf Höhe meines Herzens liegen.  
Immer wieder rieb er mit seiner Nase über die empfindliche Haut an meinem Hals. Ließ mich dadurch wohlig Seufzen.  
Ich hatte die Finger meiner rechten Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben, wühlte in seinen wirren und verschwitzten Strähnen. Es gab nichts was ich lieber tat, was mich ihm näher fühlen ließ.  
Schon als wir nur Freunde waren. Jetzt umso mehr. Die Geste beruhigte ihn, ebenso mich. Ließ uns, uns noch näher fühlen.  
Verband uns und zeigte uns, dass es nicht mehr ohne den anderen ging. Würde es nie wieder.  
Alec war mein Leben und ich seins.  
Hatten mit dem heutigen Abend das Ganze noch gesteigert.  Waren uns näher gekommen, als kaum möglich war.

Griff mit meiner linken Hand nach seiner, verwob unsere Finger und platzierte sie wieder über meinem Herzen.  
„Und ich liebe dich, Alec.“, murmelte ich in sein Haar. Erhielt ein wohliges Seufzen.  
Wusste, dass er fast in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken war. Gönnte es ihm, hatte ich doch heute ziemlich viel von Alec gefordert.  
Konnte nur den Kopfschütteln über unsere Experimentierfreudigkeit. Entdeckte durch ihn Seiten an mir, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Und wenn ich ehrlich war, ich freute mich drauf, wenn er mir diese Seiten ebenso zeigte.

Zog ihn noch ein wenig mehr in meine Arme und schloss selbst mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen meine Augen.


End file.
